


Madame Christmas' Salon

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cafe AU, Ishvallan Riza, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Roy and Riza will fall in love eventually, high school/college au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Madame Christmas's cafe, known simply as The Salon, is one of the most welcoming and accepting places in all of Central City. Her nephew Roy takes a part-time job there, mostly to earn extra money during the school year. It's during his job that he meets Riza Hawkeye, one of a group of Ishvallan students who comes to hang out and study. She's polite, funny, and most importantly, cute. Roy can't help but fall head-over-heels for her. But will she return his feelings?





	Madame Christmas' Salon

Roy Mustang was sixteen when he began working at his aunt’s cafe. It was just part-time, a couple days a week, after school ended. That was where he first saw Riza Hawkeye.

She was absolutely gorgeous. He couldn’t quite comment on her hair, given that she usually kept it covered, but she always had a smile on her face, and her eyes sparkled with a kindness he rarely saw among his peers. She came in nearly every time he worked, along with her friends.

Roy didn’t know much about the group of Ishvallan teens who came to The Salon three times a week, but they were polite and well-mannered, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!
> 
> I know this is super short, but I'm hopefully going to be able to get this one updating a little more regularly, though it's probably going to fall below my other two longfics at this current time.


End file.
